An Unlikely Friendship
by WithLoveOresteia
Summary: Kyle Lewis in college. Kyle/Fish from a different point of view. Rated R. *I do not own these characters.*
1. Chapter 1

Would it ever stop raining?

Kyle glanced up at the dark October sky, his eyes immediately pelted with huge raindrops. Blinking them away, he tightened his hand on his backpack strap and quickened his pace. Logically, there was no reason to - he was already soaking wet. Just instinct.

He never would have taken Dr. Cooper's genetics class if it wasn't required. Kyle angrily stormed across campus. It was a night class. He hated night classes. Now he wouldn't get home until after nine and he still had a lab to finish. Plus the class was at the other end of campus. The furthest point from his dorm.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the puddle ahead until it was too late. He sloshed through it, the cold water soaking into his Converse shoes, then his socks. It squished between his toes.

_Fucking fantastic._

The downpour was now so heavy he could hardly see in front of him. Kyle swung his backpack off his back and cradled it against his chest, hoping to keep his notes dry. He squinted ahead, wondering if he had gone too far. The rain blurred the world, creating a tiny cocoon.

Finally, he saw a familiar tree, turning right. His apartment dorm loomed ahead of him, the yellow lights an instant relief.

Sanctuary.

He burst into a full run, his feet angrily slapping the concrete as the rain hit him square in the face. He made it to the door, fumbling in his pockets for his key card while trying to hold onto his backpack.

_Fuck. Come on. Where is it...where is it..._

The card couldn't be found. Kyle knocked on the door, trying to alert the security guard of his presence. The guard waved him off.

_Great._ He shivered, the wetness now bone-chilling, opening his backpack to search for the card.

A strangled sound came out of the darkness. Kyle jumped, dropping his backpack, his heart skipping a beat. _What the hell was that?_

The sound came again, a low moan. Somewhere below him. He looked down, terrified to what he might discover.

Then he blinked.

The creature was tiny. It couldn't weigh more than five pounds. Its black hair was matted and clinging to its body. Its eyes were a clear, bright green. Kyle stared at it for a second before recognition hit him. A cat. No, a kitten.

The kitten cried again, pointedly looking from Kyle to the door and back again. Kyle picked up his backpack again, ignoring it. He began to search for his card when a prickling sensation started up his leg. He looked down.

The kitten was reaching up his leg, just below his knee, clinging to his jeans. No. It was climbing his jeans, its face set in determination as it reached a little paw up, gripping again. Kyle's heart strings pulled. He reached down with one hand and put the kitten back on the wet concrete.

"Sorry, bud. You can't come in. Go home."

The kitten blinked at him, crying loudly. He sighed, closing his backpack and reaching into his soaked sweatshirt. His hands gripped the card, and he pulled it out triumphantly.

"Hah!"

Kyle swiped the card and the light blinked green, the door clicking. He quickly opened it, slid in and slammed the door. The silence, like the rain outside, was equally deafening. A bolt of lightning eerily lit up the sky and Kyle felt guilty. Maybe he could sneak the cat inside, just for the night. He cupped his hand to the door, trying to peer out, but only his reflection stared back. The kitten had run off.

Sighing, he pulled his hood off his face, turning to the next set of doors. Something wet blocked his legs. The kitten.

It rubbed against his legs, making a figure-eight, thrilled to be let in.

"Crafty little bugger, aren'tcha?"

It made a funny bleeping noise, like a sound in the back of its throat. That's all it took. He was smitten.

Kyle glanced through the door to the security guard, who was peering at him curiously. He knew that, as soon as the kitten was discovered, it would be thrown out. Kyle immediately crouched to the floor, pretending to search through his backpack. The kitten sat between his legs, shielded by the pack. Kyle opened his sweater.

"Get in. If y' say a word, we're so screwed."

The green eyes lit up in understanding as it crawled in, snuggling into Kyle's chest. Kyle shivered at the cold contact, zipping up his sweater. One arm held the cat, the other on his backpack strap. He stumbled through the second door, making his way to the elevator and pushing the button.

"Tough night, huh?"

He turned to the guard, a small smile on his face. "It would have been easier if y'had let me in." _You asshole_, he silently added.

"Can't let in a kid if I don't know he lives here. Against policy."

Claws gripped Kyle's chest through his shirt, and Kyle gasped. Looking down the neck of his sweater, the kitten stared back, a 'hurry up' expression written all over its face.

Kyle glared, hissing at it. "Stop doing that!"

"What did you say?"

He turned back to the guard, who was staring at him. "Um, nothing. Just cold."

The guard kept staring, thinking Kyle was obviously nuts. "Yeah...yeah buddy, okay."

The elevator doors finally opened, Kyle shoving into them. He pressed button 10 as the doors closed, looking down at the kitten in his sweater.

"What's with the claws, man?"

The kitten flexed his claws against Kyle's shirt in response.

"Yeah. That. Stop doin' that."

The door opened once again, Kyle walking down to his room, his wet shoes squeaking and squishing as he went. He crouched and let the kitten go so he could grab his keys. Instead of running off, the kitten waited expectantly as Kyle opened the door, bouncing through.

Kyle flicked on the light, thankful he didn't have a roommate to bother. He dumped his backpack on the carpeted floor, reaching down to toe off his shoes. He glanced up to see where the kitten was.

Then groaned.

The kitten was sitting on Kyle's bed, licking its wet fur. Soaking his bed.

"Dude, come on. Seriously?"

The kitten blinked, looking at him.

"Get off the friggen' bed!"

It paused. Then yawned, continuing to lick itself. Kyle reached over and put it on the floor. It growled.

"Don't even start. I just saved y'er ass."

Kyle watched the kitten as it watched him, stripping off all his clothes. Too tired to shower, he slid into sweats, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. Then he sat on the bed to examine the cat.

At first glance, he could see why he didn't recognize it immediately. It was a drowned rat, its fur clinging to its body, making it look smaller than it was. The kitten stared back.

Kyle sat cross-legged on the floor, holding out the towel. "I guess I should dry you."

The kitten said nothing as Kyle rubbed it dry, its fur sticking in all directions. It glared and licked itself down when he finished.

Now Kyle could see better. It wasn't a kitten, but a very small, very hungry male cat. He was black with a white underneath, the white starting as a triangle between his eyes, spreading wider down his nose and mouth and moving onto his chest. A black blotch on the right side of his pink nose and four white 'boots' completed the look.

"I guess I should call y' Boots, huh?"

The cat huffed.

"Tuxedo?"

The cat looked away, bored.

"Oreo? Penguin? Splotches?"

Silence.

Kyle was annoyed. "Well, whaddya wanna be called?"

It turned back to Kyle, staring him in the face. Then it howled, its voice deep and gravelly, so loud it could wake the entire floor. Kyle cringed. "Shhhhhhh! Okay, okay."

The cat stopped, staring at him.

Kyle sighed, getting off the floor. "Y'know what? I'm not naming you. Y'er going in the mornin'. End of story."

Too tired to start his lab, he turned off the light, crawling into bed. A minute later, he felt a soft thud on the bed, the cat curling up under his arm.

"Y'er still goin' in the morning."

The cat purred.

* * *

It was raining the next morning, and the morning after that. Kyle didn't have the heart to kick him out. And by the time it stopped, Kyle had a new cat. He stared at it as it sat on the window ledge, looking down at the world.

"It's sunny, y'know."

The cat said nothing.

"You can leave, now."

Nothing.

Kyle went and opened the door, waiting. The cat turned to stare at him, its fur now a sleek, shiny black, his green eyes brighter than ever. Yet it didn't move.

Kyle sighed, closing the door. He sat on his desk chair, turning to face the cat.

"If y'don't leave now, this is it. I'm keeping you."

The cat jumped into his lap and purred.

* * *

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

Kyle excitedly pushed Oliver down the hall towards his dorm.

"It's a surprise. Come on."

Oliver glanced around the hall, paranoid. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Y'er an idiot. Move!"

They made it to Kyle's dorm, Kyle breathing heavily, excited. Oliver's blue eyes narrowed, making Kyle's grin wider.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

Kyle opened the door with a wide swing, spreading his arms out. "Ta-dah!"

Oliver's expression was blank. "Um..."

They walked into Kyle's small dorm, the cat nowhere to be seen. Kyle groaned.

"Aw, come on, dude. Not cool. Where the hell are you?"

He walked over the thousands of cat toys littering the floor, checking in the closet.

"Where the hell is who?"

Kyle ignored Oliver, leaning down to look under the bed. Wide, frightened green eyes stared back.

"Hey. Come out. This is Oliver. I told you about Oliver."

"Told who what?"

The cat didn't move, but its eyes narrowed suspiciously, glancing towards Oliver's feet. Kyle kept trying.

"Oliver's a friend. He'll be here a lot. He won't rat you out, I promise."

Oliver sounded confused and terrified. "Rat who out? Who's ratting who out? Kyle w-...hey, what's with all this stuff?"

The cat slowly shuffled towards Kyle, now within reach. He let Kyle grab him around the waist and pull him out, putting him on the bed.

"Ta-dah!"

Oliver gawked, his mouth dropping open. The cat glared back.

"Kyle, what the hell is this?"

"Um. It's a cat. Y'know, meow meow? Hiss? Pointy ears?"

Oliver gave Kyle a look as Kyle grinned. "You know you can't have a cat in here."

"Rules are overrated."

"Kyle..."

"Aw, come on. He's cute, right? Crafty bugger, too. Snuck inside durin' a rainstorm when I was tryin' to git in. He hasn't left since."

Oliver's expression was flat. "I bet."

Kyle groaned, going over to rub his shoulders. "Aw, come on, Oli..."

Oliver pushed him off, facing Kyle, flinging a hand towards the cat. "What if it has fleas, Kyle? It could have brought anything in here!"

"Y'er gonna offend him!"

"_Kyle!_"

"Here's been here a week, I would've noticed if he had fl-"

"A _week_?"

They both turned to look at the cat, its eyes flicking back and forth, watching the conversation.

"Admit it. He's cute."

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, he's cute, but-"

"No buts! You lurrrrve him. You love him lottttts!" Kyle sang happily and he sunk on the bed next to the cat, turning to look at it. "He loves you."

The cat turned back to Oliver. Kyle swore its eyebrows were raised. If it had eyebrows, that is.

Oliver sighed again, sitting on the desk chair. "You're really keeping him?"

"Yes."

"Cats are a lot of responsibility, Kyle. You need to take him to the vet regularly, he needs a litter box, constant fresh water..."

"All figured out. See? Litter box over there. Tons of toys, although he doesn't like them..."

"He doesn't like toys?"

Kyle watched Oliver glance at the ground around them, covered in every cat toy imaginable.

"No. So far nothing of interest. Although he loves the strings on my sweaters and dark boxes."

"What's his name?"

Kyle turned to look at the cat. "He's not cool with anythin' I've tried. Maybe you could help."

Oliver looked incredulous. "He's _not cool_ with anything?"

Kyle stood and leaned against the desk, looking at the cat. "What do y' want to be called?"

The cat let out the same cry: low, gravelly and loud. Oliver and Kyle winced. They both paused for a moment, thinking.

"How about Louis Armstrong? He sounds like the cat-version."

Kyle laughed, rolling it around on his tongue. "Louis...louis...naw, he's not a Louis."

"Trumpet, then. Jazz?"

Jazz. The cat turned his head at the sound of it. Kyle perked up.

"Jazz? Is that what y' want to be called?"

The cat tilted its head, staring. Kyle stared back. Jazz was too simple. He felt the cat should have a human name. It was practically human, anyway. _Jazz...jazz...jazz...jazzper...Jasper?_

"Jasper?"

The cat jumped off the bed onto the table, rubbing against him. Kyle smiled, scratching its ears.

"Jasper."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "What if this doesn't work out? You've never had a cat before."

"And he's never had an owner. It's perfect. I can feel it."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. Kyle grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, what a wonderful world?"

Oliver snorted with laughter, standing up to pet Jasper. As he brushed over the fur, his hand met Kyle's. For the first time, their hands folded together, fingers entwining. Kyle glanced at a blushing Oliver in shock, a warm feeling spreading through his body.

Oliver's voice trembled with nervousness. "Is this okay?"

Kyle couldn't help himself. "It's purr-fect."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Kyle stumbled into his room late, rubbing his eyes wearily. Jasper sat on the edge of the window, waiting for him to arrive.

"Sorry, Jazz. Library."

Jasper made a soft noise of understanding, moving to rub at Kyle's legs.

"You eat, buddy?"

Kyle changed his water and gave him some food, leaning down to scratch at his ears. "I'm goin' t' shower. Be back in a sec."

After his shower, Kyle sat at his desk, finishing up his essay. Jasper curled up on his lap and dozed. When Kyle finished, he stared down at Jasper, fast asleep. He loved this cat. He loved having someone to come home to every night, a warm, furry body to cuddle with. Something to play with, to take care of. He wondered how he had gone so long without a pet.

"You're a good cat, y'know that?"

Jasper purred in response.

They climbed into bed together, Jasper curling against Kyle's body, sharing heat. Kyle was just nodding off when a loud knock on the door jolted him awake. Brown eyes met green, a look of understanding passed between them, and Jasper jumped off the bed, crawling into the closet.

"It's open."

The door creaked open, Oliver peeking in. "Can I come in?"

" 'Course."

Oliver slid in, the hallway light disappearing as he closed the door. Kyle listened to feet paddle across the room, a warm body sliding in next to his shortly after. Mouths connected immediately, and Kyle wanted. He almost laughed at himself. How could he want so instantly?

He clutched at Oliver's back, rolling him on top as they kissed. He felt Oliver's tongue lick against his lips and opened his mouth, a little sound escaping. Oliver groaned in response.

Shirts were frantically pulled off, and Oliver's chest pressed against his caused a flip of excitement in Kyle's stomach. Oliver moved to his neck, Kyle panting heavily.

"Feels so good."

"Mmm."

Oliver rocked his hips against Kyle, and Kyle knew he was saying he felt the same. He rolled them over, sliding a hand into Oliver's boxers. Oliver whimpered and Kyle let out a huff of laughter.

"Something y' want, babe?"

"Come on, Kyle. Don't tease. Please. Please?"

Kyle ignored the rhyme, the begging turning him on too much to comment. He quickly kissed down Oliver's chest before taking him in his mouth.

This was one of Kyle's favourites. His mouth on Oliver, his tongue on Oliver, his eyes on Oliver. Watching Oliver come undone.

Oliver's head was back, little sounds escaping on every breath. But Kyle couldn't tell what they were. And damnit, he wanted to know.

He flicked his tongue, the suction becoming stronger. A whispered "Oh, god" drifted down towards him, and his eyes glinted in a smile. Too turned on to ignore his own arousal, he gripped himself, jerking frantically.

Oliver's eyes flicked down, darkening when he realized what Kyle was doing. He moaned. "Oh fuck...close...Kyle!"

Kyle's hair was grabbed, and it was too much. Kyle released on a moan, making Oliver gasp in response. Oliver convulsed and pulled back a little. This was it...this was...

"Argh! Stop, stop, stop! No, stop!"

Kyle pulled off, frightened he had done something wrong. Had he bitten Oliver? He didn't think so, but it was possible...

He looked into Oliver's face, watching him pant heavily, his eyes shut tight, his cock frantically bobbing. Dread settled in Kyle's stomach.

"What? What is it? Did I...did I do somethin'?"

Oliver tried to control his breathing. "No...no...look."

Oliver pointed, and Kyle followed his gaze. Jasper sat on the desk table, his tail flicking slightly, his green eyes on Oliver, filled with curiosity. He had watched the entire thing.

Kyle let out a snort of laughter before he could help it. Then again, more like a giggle. Oliver opened his eyes, glaring. He laid down next to Oliver, the laughter escaping, clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"Y'...y' ruined your orgasm because of a _cat_?"

Oliver's eyes were defiant, which would have been scary if he didn't look so aroused. "He was watching me!"

Kyle guffawed. He couldn't stop laughing, the tears rolling down his face. Jasper batted at him playfully from the desk. "I can't believe y' stopped because of Jazz!"

"It's not funny, Kyle!"

Kyle wiped his tears, hiccuping gently. Oliver's face was so vulnerable. He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

"I know, baby. I know. Why don't we try ag'in? It'll be better, I promise."

Oliver's eyes flicked to Jasper and narrowed. Kyle sat up, looking the cat in the eyes. He pointed to the closet.

"Jasper, daddy and daddy want to hump like bunnies right now. Go to y'er room!"

Oliver let out a strangled outraged cry, causing Kyle to go into another bout of laughter. It was a long time before he stopped.

* * *

"Whaddya think, Jasper?"

Jasper peered around the moving boxes, slinking around chairs as he checked out the studio apartment. Kyle gave him the tour, watching with love in his eyes.

"See? A window with a ledge for you t' look out on. A bigger space, so y' have more room to play in. And it won't be as noisy. Whatcha think?"

Jasper let out a distracted cry, sniffing around the room before going to check out the bathroom. He let out a short growl a few moments later. Kyle rolled his eyes. _Just like Oliver. Hates change._

_

* * *

_

The front door slammed, Kyle storming in, wiping away tears as they fell down his face. He threw his Kappa sweatshirt into a corner, letting out an angry yell. Falling on the bed heavily, he stared at the ceiling. His heart hurt. His face hurt. Everything ached.

"Jazz?"

Jasper slinked off the windowsill, jumping softly on the bed and making his way up to Kyle's face. He licked at the salty tears, and his fuzzy body instantly made Kyle feel better.

"He's never goin' to love me, is he? Really love me."

Jasper made a little noise, causing Kyle's watery eyes to meet Jasper's solid green ones.

"I love him so much, Jasper. So much. I'd do anythin' for him." Kyle's voice broke. The cat looked at him with understanding.

"All I did was brush his hair out of his eyes. He acted like it was the end of the fuckin' world."

Another tear trickled out. Jasper licked it away.

"And then...at the party...he was...he was kissin'..."

Kyle choked on his sobs. Jasper curled up on his chest, nuzzling into his neck, purring. The purring rumbled in Kyle's own chest, as though trying to make him purr, too, and he wrapped his arms around Jasper, burying his face into the black fur.

"I wish I could hate him. And I wish he could love me like you do. Pathetic, right?"

There was a knock on the door. Jasper raised his head, looking as though he could see through the wood. Kyle snorted.

"I'm not answerin' it."

Jasper bit him on the chin, causing Kyle to sit up, rubbing it.

"Ow! Jazz, no! I'm not gettin' it."

A soft voice on the other side of the door. "Kyle, come on. I know you're in there."

At the sound of that voice, more pain coursed through Kyle. He winced. "Fuck off."

"Kyle..."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, glaring at the door. "Go away, Fish."

There was a pause, and Kyle knew he had hurt Oliver. "Just let me in, okay?"

Another nip at his foot. He looked down to glare at Jasper. "Stop it. I mean it."

But Jasper did not relent. He sunk his teeth into the soft part of Kyle's ankle, making Kyle stand, crying out in pain. More biting followed, herding him towards the door. He swung it open.

Oliver stood uncomfortably, his eyes rimmed with red. He tried to smile. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No."

They were at a standstill; Kyle stood in the doorway refusing to budge and he knew Oliver wouldn't leave. Their eyes met, both in a glare. Oliver's flickered to look behind Kyle, into the apartment, looking for an opening. Kyle wanted to laugh, accepting the challenge. _Don't even try._

Suddenly, Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped forward, hitting Kyle in the chest with a solid 'Oomph!'. They stumbled into the tiny apartment. As soon as he regained his footing, Kyle shoved him away.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Oliver hobbled to the bed, rubbing his foot. "Your cat just bit me. I think it's bleeding!" He pulled up his jeans. "Aw, man, it _is_ bleeding!"

Kyle closed the apartment door, looking down at Jasper. He swore the damn cat was smiling, its green eyes crinkled.

"Good. Y'deserve it."

There was a long pause in the apartment. "Yeah, I do."

Kyle went to the kitchen, opening and staring into the fridge, refusing to meet Oliver's gaze. He wasn't expecting Oliver to show up. Oliver had his routine: he'd do something he knew would hurt Kyle, disappear for a week or more, then would come back and act as though nothing had happened. He never fought for _Kyle_. It made him nervous.

"I don't think y'er cat likes me."

Kyle sighed, closing the fridge and leaning his forehead against it. He was tired. "Neither do I."

Oliver's voice was soft. "It was Truth or Dare, Kyle. Just a stupid game. I was dared to kiss Beth. You know how it is at Kappa."

A pulse of anger spread through Kyle. "Just a dare, huh?"

"That's it, Kyle. I swear."

"The dare was to kiss her?"

"Yes! I would _never_-"

"Then why the fuck did y' shove your _tongue_ in her _mouth_? And grab at her like that! And look like-"

He cut himself off before he could get any further, spinning around to glare at Oliver angrily. Oliver was a deep red, but he stood anyway, tottering over towards Kyle and grabbing his shoulders.

"Look like what, Kyle?"

Kyle tried to look away. "Nothin'."

"No, tell me. Look like what?"

Kyle clenched his hands into fists to keep from crying. "Like you liked it!"

Oliver's mouth dropped open. "Like-like I...? Kyle, I hated it!"

"I'm sure."

Oliver ran a hand through his short hair, and there was a lull as he thought about what to say. "She smelled sickly sweet, like some fake fruit spray, Kyle. And her lipgloss was all sticky and the sounds she made sounded _nothing_ like you...and..."

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it."

"I want you to."

Now Kyle was outraged. He _wanted_ to tell Kyle how it felt? He actually had an explanation as to why he kissed that girl like he kissed Kyle, when they had been in a relationship for three years? It hurt, hiding what they had. It hurt a lot. Why couldn't Oliver come out, just to his closest friends like Kyle had done? That's all Kyle asked for. That's all he wanted.

"I think we should leave Kappa."

Kyle's eyes flew to Oliver's, who looked so solemn. "Leave Kappa?"

Oliver tried to walk over to Kyle and stumbled, so Kyle dragged him to sit on the edge of the bed. Oliver rubbed his ankle and winced.

"Ah, thanks. But seriously, Kyle. We wouldn't have this problem if we left Kappa."

Kyle snorted. "Kappa isn't our only probl-"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

He paused, then nodded. Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, looking frustrated. "I fuck up a lot, Kyle. A lot. I know I do. I can't hold your hand in public yet, and I'm not able to...to come out, right now. Our dates are always out of town instead of here in Llanview. But I'm trying." Oliver gestured between himself and Kyle. "I want this to work. And if we left Kappa...there wouldn't be the constant pressure of flirting with other girls, kissing other girls...you get that pressure, too."

Kyle snorted. "But I _don't _kiss them. Ever. It's different then harmless flirting."

Oliver closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. They were making gay jokes and I..."

Felt the need to prove something. The words hung between them. Kyle closed his eyes, too. He wanted to hate Oliver, so badly. Yet he had done the same thing during his first relationship in high school. He had felt the same pressures. He still felt pressured. He couldn't be hypocritical about this.

"Let's stay away from parties until we decide, okay?"

Oliver nodded. "So we're okay?"

Okay. Kyle had no idea. He stared at Oliver, blurting out the words before he changed his mind. "I want you t' come out to our friends. It'll make things easier...if they knew."

He saw the panic race across Oliver's face. He grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed tight, trying to communicate without words. _It's all I want. Please, please, please._

"Don't they already know?"

Kyle smiled, scooting closer to Oliver. "Yeah, they have an inkling, I think. But if we made it official, we could be a real couple around them. They won't tell, Oli. Y'know they won't."

Oliver licked his lips in nervousness, looking at the floor. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Kyle tried not to show his disappointment, but knew he was failing. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Kyle reached up and brushed Oliver's hair out of his eyes. The whole reason they got into this mess. But this time, Oliver smiled at him.

He slid his hand into Oliver's again. "I don't want to throw this away."

Oliver responded by wrapping his arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him closer. They nuzzled into each for a minute.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Kyle smiled and kissed his neck. "I know. I knew long before you did."

Oliver laughed and Kyle melted at his smile. They leaned in for a kiss, soft and gentle.

Then they were laying on the bed, Oliver's hands running through Kyle's hair as his tongue explored Kyle's mouth. They didn't even bother with shirts, immediately reaching for each other's jeans, kicking off shoes with their feet. Everything was becoming faster and hotter and wetter, and Kyle fumbled at the nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom and frantically shoving them into Oliver's hand.

But then Oliver was shaking his head, pulling away. Kyle swallowed, trying to stop panting long enough to ask what was wrong, but Oliver was pulling him over.

On top.

And handing him the condom.

He touched Oliver's cheek. "Are you sure?" _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god please please please..._

Oliver looked scared.

And nervous.

And turned on. He nodded.

Then they were kissing gently again, taking their time. Kyle focused all his energy on Oliver, desperate to make it good. To show how good it could be. And by the look on Oliver's face at the end, he was pretty sure he had succeeded.

Afterwards, holding Oliver close as he slept, Kyle remembered something. He gently untangled himself, peeking under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. Finally, he checked the bathroom.

Jasper was curled up in the bathtub. He opened his eyes when Kyle approached, leaning into Kyle's hand.

"Meow?"

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, little man."

* * *

Kyle opened the door to his apartment, pulling off his sweaty t-shirt as he gasped for breath. He was never going to run again. He can't believe Oliver had made him run 5 miles. If he didn't die of exhaustion today, he was so going to...

He rounded into the kitchen, gaping. Cat kibble covered the entire floor, a mosaic of browns and reds. Jasper sat in the middle, playfully batting at it. His bowl was empty.

Their eyes met. Jasper immediately dodged Kyle's legs, running full speed for the bed.

Kyle shouted angrily. "Don't even think about it! Jasper! Get back here!"

He stayed under the bed.

Kyle went back to the kitchen, kicking the kibble as he went. A bottom cupboard had been pulled open, the bag holding the kibble raggedly torn open. If Kyle wasn't so pissed, he would have been impressed.

He spend the rest of the morning cleaning up the mess, his anger receding. He _had_ forgotten to feed Jasper that morning. Oliver had shown up looking particularly good in a new pair of running shorts, and Kyle couldn't keep his hands to himself. What's a cat to do in that situation?

Pouring the last of the kibble into a metal canister, he leaned down to look under the bed. Green eyes stared back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. My bad."

A huff.

"Really. Promise. I'm not mad."

It was a long time until Jasper creeped out from under the bed. Kyle watched television and pretended not to notice. Soon Jasper jumped onto the couch to join him. He scratched Jasper's ears, listening to the faint purr.

"Oliver asked me to go away with him for the weekend. For our anniversary."

Green eyes flicked up to him.

"Yeah, I know." Kyle grinned sheepishly. "We're doin' really good."

Jasper kept staring, waiting for the catch. Kyle sighed.

"You'd have to stay here alone for a few days. But Mel would come in and feed you. Promise."

Jasper yawned and looked away.

That was the end of that.

* * *

Kyle threw his pen across the room, rubbing his eyes. Jasper bounced off his lap and chased after the rolling pen. A few seconds later, he jumped onto the desk, dropping the pen on the notebook in front of Kyle.

Kyle groaned. He was tired. He was hungry. He wanted to watch television, but had cancelled it in an attempt to study more. He wanted Oliver, who was studying for his own exams. He sighed, looking at Jasper.

"Maybe I shouldn't be a doctor. If I can't deal with all-nighters now, what am I goin' t' do when I have to operate on people at 3 in the mornin'? Huh?"

Jasper batted the pen towards him, his tail swishing.

He picked it up, continuing to write his mock essay. Jasper occasionally made an attempt to grab the pen, causing Kyle to laugh. Jasper's eyes sparkled.

When it was finally time to sleep, Jasper sat on the toilet seat while Kyle showered and brushed his teeth, following him to the bed afterwards. Kyle turned off the light and gathered Jasper in his arms.

"What makes y' think I can do this?"

Jasper's paw landed on Kyle's mouth, silencing him. Green eyes sliced through him before Jasper yawned and went to sleep.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Everything was simpler when you were a cat.

* * *

"Jasper, you okay with living with Mel for a week? Oliver and I are gonna go camping."

Mel leaned down to look under the bed. "Hey, Jazz. Remember me?"

Jasper came running out from under the bed, rubbing against her legs and crying. Kyle laughed. "Sometimes I think he likes you more than me."

"That's because _I_ never forget to feed him."

Kyle groaned. "That was twice!"

Both Jasper and Mel's green eyes stared him down. Kyle blushed.

"Okay, so a few times. But he's still alive!"

Jasper huffed and walked into the cat carrier.

* * *

Kyle didn't want to go back to his apartment.

There were too many bad memories. He couldn't handle it.

He drove around the campus in circles, blinking away his tears.

There was no escaping it. Every tree reminded him of Oliver. They had walked on every sidewalk, shared similar classes. Oliver's presence lingered all over Llanview.

It was settled. He had to leave.

He swerved into the parking lot of his apartment, rushing through the doors with closed eyes. He didn't want to remember when Oliver had kissed him publicly for the first time. Outside those doors. The memory seeped through anyway, and Kyle winced in pain.

He chose the elevator instead of the stairs, remembering the time..._No_.

Kyle fumbled with the lock, immediately going to the closet and pulling out some overnight bags.

"Jasper? Jasper? Where are you?"'

His voice sounded dead to his own ears, and soon Jasper came, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter, his head tilted. Kyle couldn't deal with the stares. He grabbed a bag and began to shove clothes into it.

"We're goin' away for awhile to stay with Mel. Okay buddy? We're leavin'. Right now."

Jasper's gaze followed Kyle as he raced around the apartment, shoving everything he could possibly use into his bags. He carried them all downstairs, along with Jasper's toys and litter box. Finally, he brought the carrier up for Jasper.

"Come on buddy, time t' go."

Jasper hissed at the carrier, his eyes narrowing. Kyle sighed. He didn't have time for this. He needed to leave. Now. Before he lost it.

He grabbed Jasper and carried him down to the car, putting him in the passenger seat. "Don't climb around or I'll have to put you in the cage."

Kyle quickly backed out of the parking lot and made an immediate turn onto the freeway. Only then did he begin to cry. Jasper quietly settled on his lap.

"E-everything was so great, Jazz. Everything. It's all my fault. I was stupid. Oliver didn't want to fool around and I pushed it."

Jasper licked at his hand.

"It was just...it was so horrible..."

Kyle trailed off, thinking to earlier that night. Oliver's mother catching them with Kyle's pants around his ankles. He knew it was bad. He knew it was really bad. He was mostly undressed, but Oliver had only taken off his shirt. He knew what it looked it. He knew Oliver would tell his mother Kyle was seducing him. He expected it.

But he didn't expect a fist to fly into his mouth. A "What the fuck is your problem, fag?" to come sneering out of Oliver's mouth. For Oliver to grab him and shove him out the door, making the whole fraternity think he was a creep.

He thought Oliver was better than that.

He was wrong.

Kyle put his hand to his chest, trying to make the hurting stop. He wasn't sure he could. Oliver had taken away something he would never have back: his first love. His first everything. Kyle couldn't even remember the faces of boyfriends before Oliver. No one else mattered.

He couldn't go back to the frat. From their disgusted faces, they would never accept him back now that he was out of the closet. He couldn't go back to Oliver. Not after what happened. He had seen it in Oliver's eyes: Kyle Lewis didn't exist in his world anymore.

Before he knew it, he had pulled into Mel's driveway. Gathering Jasper in his arms, he raced up the stairs and knocked on the door. Mel answered in her pajamas.

"Kyle! Oh my god, Kyle. What happened to your face?"

Kyle held Jasper closer to his body. Too close, yet Jasper didn't yelp in pain, allowing it.

"Can...can we stay here for a while?"

"Of course. But what happened?"

She moved away to let Kyle pass. He put Jasper on the floor, who slinked off to explore. Then he collapsed into Mel's arms, crying.

* * *

Every time Kyle thought he had cried himself out, more tears came. Mel held him through it, but it was Jasper he wanted. Jasper who let him cling to his fur, soaking it with his tears. Jasper who curled up next to him, purring and licking, desperate for his owner to feel better. He even went outside and caught a mice, dropping them on Kyle's lap, wondering if Kyle's problem was hunger.

It was Jasper who purred when he whispered "I love you".

Jasper never pushed him away.

* * *

It was raining when it happened.

Kyle was at work, testing sample after sample at the lab when his cell phone rang. Grateful for the distraction, he pulled it out of his lab pocket.

"Hey, Mel."

"Um, K-kyle?"

He nearly dropped the beaker at the sound of her raspy voice. "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a breath. "Oh, Kyle. Jasper was hit by a c-c-car."

His world spun. Kyle gripped the counter tightly, his knuckles turning white. "What?"

"It's raining, and the driver s-swears she didn't see him until it was too late. Kyle, I'm so so-"

He clicked the phone shut. He didn't want to hear anymore. It couldn't be true.

It wasn't true.

But deep down, he knew. Jasper's sleek black coat would be camouflaged crossing a shiny asphalt road.

He was probably trying to catch a mouse in the field across the street.

For Kyle.

He didn't take off his lab coat - didn't even say goodbye to his boss - before walking out the door. He drove home slowly, refusing to believe it.

Mel sat on her couch, her face blotchy with tears. Kyle just stood there.

"Where is he?"

"Kyle -"

"I want to see him."

Mel sniffed. "He's in the garage. I called the animal hospital to collect the body."

Kyle nodded, walking to the garage. Mel pointed to a garbage bag, choking out a sob.

Kyle didn't want to look. But he had to. He just had to.

He opened the bag.

As soon as he saw the white boots, lying there limply, he knew. He couldn't face it anymore.

Mel grabbed him as he fell.

* * *

Kyle didn't want him buried. It didn't feel right. The veterinary hospital dealt with the body, sending Kyle an empty condolence card. He threw it out.

He stared at the bed in his apartment, seeing an occasional black hair.

He realized he didn't even have a picture. Not one. Nothing.

He sat on the bed, touching the bedspread gently.

Everything that came close to him was destroyed. If he had stayed in the apartment, Jasper wouldn't have gone outside. He would still be here. If Oliver hadn't broken up with him, he would have stayed in the apartment. If he had followed his instincts, he would have gone to a school closer to home.

But everything did play out that way. Everything did happen. And there was nothing Kyle could do about that.

He collected the toys, throwing them out one by one. Finally, he got to Jasper's favourite. A fake-fur mouse.

He put it in his moving boxes, a sad smile on his face. The only reminder of Jasper, the closest friend he had ever had.

"I still love you."

Kyle swore he heard the faintest purr in return.

*END*


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: 15 Years Later

Oliver peered into the darkness as the wipers furiously tried to keep the rain off the windshield.

"Is it a left here?"

Kyle sighed. He couldn't see anything. "I have no idea. Hold on."

He fumbled with the GPS, a cheery woman's voice telling them to take a right. Kyle looked right and saw a flooded dirt road. _Definitely not right_. Annoyance coursed through him.

"This stupid GPS never works."

Oliver kept his gaze on the road, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I told you, Kyle. It goes by-"

"As the crow flies. I know. But y'think they could make it major streets only? Or, y'know, at least within civilization?"

They had had this argument a hundred times. Oliver insisted technology like this was useful, whereas Kyle thought it was a piece of shit. Weaving them along tiny farm roads did not make them reach their destination any faster.

Oliver let out a nervous chuckle. "You'd think we'd know this area perfectly after four years of living here."

Kyle said nothing, fumbling in the car's glove box for a map. A real map. Made from paper. He found nothing, slamming the compartment door with a loud bang. He peered out into the darkness, trying to get his bearings. Farmland meant they were west of the university.

"I think we're near Maple County."

Oliver chanced a quick glance in Kyle's direction. "Maple County?"

"Yeah, where Mel used t' live. Remember? S'about an hour west of LU."

"Oh. Right."

It fell flat, and Kyle knew Oliver didn't remember. They had been broken up by then. But he didn't want to pick a fight. He look at Oliver, his 5 o'clock shadow long overdue for a shave, making him look older than he was. Oliver's whole body was tense, straining to see the road ahead of them. He must be tired by now.

"Want me to take over?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm okay. We might have to pull over, though. The rain is getting worse."

Kyle looked out the window. The wipers now couldn't keep up with the rain, which poured now on the car, droplets so large and heavy it was as though someone was dumping a bucket of water repeatedly on them. But they had been in the car for hours, and Kyle was tired and hungry. He shook his head.

"We're about ten minutes outside of their town center. There's a motel there we can stay at."

Oliver nodded and continued driving. Kyle stared out the window.

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since he or Oliver had been anywhere near Llanview University. Good memories mingled with rotten ones. He and Oliver had simultaneously received an envelope, inviting both to the Kappa Alumni Reunion. Kyle had thrown his away. Oliver had RSVPed, saying he was bringing his husband.

Far too soon afterwards, the weekend had arrived. They loaded the car and drove from Toronto. They had expected to remember the area like the back of their hand, as they once did.

They were wrong.

And now hopelessly off course.

The rain was relentless as they drove through farmland, their headlights only reaching a few feet in front of the car. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Oliver gripped the steering wheel over and over, his anxiety obvious. Kyle immediately felt guilty. He wasn't the one driving through a terrible rainstorm.

He opened his mouth to tell Oliver to pull over when he spotted movement on the road. Something wet, black and sleek running across it.

He yelled. Or screamed. Kyle didn't remember. Yet the word 'Stop!' reverberated around the tiny car, deafening. Oliver slammed on the brakes and they squealed to a stop. He turned to Kyle, panting with adrenaline. "What? What?"

Kyle's heartbeat was racing as fast as the rapid wipers. Did they hit it? Did it make it? He couldn't just drive off without knowing. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and sliding out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hear Oliver protesting, but he closed the door before he could hear any more.

The rain was freezing and Kyle was already soaked, but he found that he didn't care. He rounded the front of the car, checking under it. Nothing. But he wasn't ready to be relieved yet. He checked the road, the ditches, walking back a bit to make sure nothing was there.

Nothing.

He was turning back when he heard a cry, almost drowned out by the rain. Kyle spun around, frantic. He began to search the ditches more thoroughly, moving away the overgrown grass. _Where are you?_

Finally, he found it. A completely black cat with yellow eyes. Its ears were back, and it was probably growling. Kyle couldn't tell in the wind. He knelt down.

"It's okay. Come on. I'll take y'home. Come on."

The cat was still hesitant, but allowed Kyle to pick it up. He jogged back to the car. Oliver was standing next to it, equally drenched.

"Kyle! What the hell are -"

Kyle opened the door and threw himself into the car, shivering. He looked down at the cat, who was trying to pull away from him, terrified of the car. It didn't look hurt, but Kyle couldn't be sure.

As soon as Oliver got in the car, Kyle turned to him. "We need t' find a vet."

"What? Why? The cat is fine."

Kyle brushed his hands over the cat, searching for blood. "We might have hit it."

"We didn't hit it."

"How do you know?"

Oliver sighed. "Because we would have heard something. A bump."

Kyle's stomach rolled. "It's rainin'. We could have missed it."

"Kyle..."

Kyle clenched his jaw. "Vet."

Their eyes might, fighting without words. Finally, Oliver turned back and started the car. They drove the rest of the way into town, the only sound being the cat's terrified cry.

Oliver pulled into the Maple Motel. Kyle stared at him in outrage, but Oliver held up his hands, resigned.

"I'm going to ask where the vet is. But it's probably closed."

Kyle glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten. He unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Oliver into the motel lobby. A teenage boy sat behind the desk, staring at a computer monitor. At the sound of the door chime, he frantically closed all the windows, looking flustered. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Where's the town vet?"

The boy's eyes flicked down to the struggling cat in Kyle's arms. "Down the road, but they closed like, hours ago."

"Do you have the vet's home number?"

He knew he was interrogating the boy, his intense gaze making him uncomfortable. But he didn't care. The boy coughed.

"Um, yeah, it's my girlfriend's dad, but dude..."

"Yes?"

He looked to Oliver, shrugging. "That cat looks okay to me, man."

Kyle was furious. He stepped forward, ready to beat the teenager into a pulp. Oliver gently grabbed his arm.

"We think we hit the cat with our car. Could you call your girlfriend's father, please? It's not too late. I don't think he'd mind."

The teenagers eyes flicked between Kyle and Oliver for a minute. Finally, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Mr. Matthews? Hi, it's Tony." There was a pause, and he blushed. "Um, no, I actually wanted to speak to you. But like, tell Lily I said hey."

Kyle turned away, taking the squirming cat and sitting in a chair nearby. Tony hung up the phone, and Oliver booked a room while they waited, moving their bags from the car. Finally, the door jingled again, and an older man walked through, his black hair speckled with gray. A blonde teenage girl trailed behind him.

"Anthony."

The boy coughed again. "Hey, Mr. M. Over there."

He pointed to Kyle, who stood up as the man approached. Neither bothered with pleasantries.

"Let's see the cat."

Kyle handed the black cat to the vet, its hair sticking in every direction. He watched silently as the man poked and prodded, only answering a few questions. The teenagers peered over the desk, watching.

"Anthony said you hit this cat?"

"I think we did. It was rainin', so I can't be sure."

"Mm. Where was this?"

"On highway 23, about five minutes from here."

The vet nodded, putting the cat on the floor. He watched its movements as it scurried under a chair. "Must be the Olsen's cat. It's in perfect health."

Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief. "So we didn't hit it?"

"It doesn't appear so. I'll take it back with me to my office and return it to its owners in the morning."

Kyle shook the vet's hand. "Thank you for takin' the time to come out."

The man nodded, turning back to the teenagers. "Lily, let's go."

She pouted. "I think I'll stay with Tony for a bit."

Matthews turned to Kyle, raising an eyebrow. Kyle chuckled. "In a motel? I don't think so. C'mon. Grab the cat. Goodnight, Anthony."

The teenagers exchanged glances and she slid off Tony's lap, gathering the cat in her arms and leaving. Kyle said goodbye, walking down until he found their room. He let himself in.

Oliver lay on the bed, watching television in his boxers. He sat up when Kyle walked in.

"Everything okay?"

Kyle nodded, pulling off his soggy jacket. "The vet said he's okay. He's takin' the cat to his office to double-check and he'll return it to its owners in the mornin'."

Oliver nodded, his eyes on Kyle. "Well, that's good."

Kyle said nothing, getting ready for bed. Oliver had mentioned earlier he had seen the cat, yet he didn't stop until Kyle had yelled for him to. He was going to hit the cat. He hadn't even swerved. To him it was no different than a squirrel or chipmunk: something to avoid if you could, but if you hit it, it wasn't the end of the world. Like the person who had hit Jasper, all those years ago.

He went into the bathroom, leaning his head against the cool glass. Jasper. His only pet, years and years ago. He could have still been alive, albeit old, if someone hadn't hit him on a similar night like tonight. If someone had taken the time to make sure he was okay. If someone had driven him to a vet like Kyle had done.

Oliver's voice jarred him from his memories. "I wouldn't have hit it, Kyle."

Kyle's eyes flashed, upset. "You didn't even try to stop."

"It was already halfway across the road. I wouldn't have needed to. Besides, I was going so slow - I had plenty of time to break."

"But y' didn't until I told you to!" Kyle was angry now, standing in front of Oliver, jabbing him in the chest. "That cat is someone's pet, Oliver. Someone's pet. If you had hit it, it would have meant _nothing_ to you and _everything_ to them. Did y'even think about that? How much it would have hurt them, seeing their cat dead on the road the next day? Seeing its body layin' there..."

He angrily choked off, his eyes frantically flicking around the room to blink back the tears and avoid Oliver's gaze. Oliver said nothing for a long time. Then he reached for Kyle.

"Oh, baby."

Kyle let himself be held but didn't hug back, feeling Oliver's hand rub against his back. He whispered in Kyle's ear.

"I forgot about Jasper. I'm so sorry, Kyle. I'm sorry."

It was too much. A tear rolled down Kyle's face. "You didn't even try to stop."

"Shh. I know. I'm so sorry, Kyle."

They stopped after awhile, crawling into bed and turning off the light. Oliver spooned him, wrapping his arm around Kyle's chest. They lay in the darkness in silence.

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

"I know."

"I know how much Jasper meant to you."

Kyle swallowed hard. "I didn't expect to react so..."

"Obsessively? Or maybe possessed?"

Kyle rolled over to face Oliver, a watery smile on his face. "Yeah. I thought Jasper was ancient history. I haven't even thought about him in years." He groaned, burying his face into Oliver's chest. "That sounds horrible."

"No, I understand."

They were silent for a minute, but Kyle felt the urge to keep talking. "Jasper meant a lot to me."

"I know."

"All the times you disappeared, all the times we fought, even when we broke up, he was there for me."

Oliver said nothing in response, letting Kyle talk it out.

"And then I see this cat on the road, and all of a sudden I'm 20 again and hiding a soakin' wet cat in my sweater on a rainy night. And I'm 22 and seeing him in a g-garbage bag..."

He squeezed his eyes tight at the memory, trying to block it out. Oliver rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. I'm sorry. I know. But you need to believe me, Kyle. I never would have hit that cat if I had seen it in time..."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

They were silent for another minute. Kyle cleared his throat. "He would still be alive, y'know."

"Jasper?"

Kyle smiled, his throat hurting. "Yeah. Maybe. He would have been sixteen or so. It's possible. My neighbour's cat lived to be 25."

Oliver squeezed him closer. "He would have been a great cat."

Kyle sniffed. "He _was _a great cat. Totally unique, y'know? There was this one time, when I was studying for the MCATs..."

As he launched into story after story about Jasper, the pain in his chest slowly eased. Reliving the good times helped him. He had saved a cat tonight from Jasper's fate. He had saved a family that horror, seeing their cat on the road, having to deal with the body.

He had done something good.

* * *

Epilogue: One week later.

Kyle opened the door to their house, toeing off his shoes, shivering as he upped the heat. Winter came so early in Toronto. He dumped his bag of patient's folders on the floor, not wanting to start dicta until after dinner.

"Oli? Y'home?"

A quick thudding of feet alerted Kyle that Oliver was upstairs. He pulled off his coat, draping it on the chair by the front door, and walked down the hall. Oliver met him at the foot of the stairway, a grin on his face.

"Hi."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "Hi."

Oliver gave him a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"Awful. I was in the office all day. Saw a hundred patients." He glanced up the stairs. "What's goin' on?"

Oliver's eyes glinted. "I have a surprise for you."

Kyle groaned. "This isn't like when y'tried to install the flatscreen by yourself, is it? There's still a huge chunk missing from the wall. Here, let me at least help..."

Oliver shook his head, still smiling. "Not that kind of surprise."

Kyle stared at him for a minute, thoughtful. Then he reached down, pulling Oliver towards him by his belt. "Is it...this kind of surprise?"

Oliver chuckled. "No, but I'm more than willing to give you_ that_ surprise later. C'mon."

He took Kyle's hand, leading him upstairs to their room. The door was closed. Oliver grasped the knob.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Oliver swung the door open. "Ta-dah!"

The scene looked oddly familiar, yet Kyle couldn't place it. He stepped into the room to get a better look. A little orange fuzzball was on their bed. He stepped closer. Hazel eyes peered back at him, just as curious.

A kitten. Kyle's heart melted.

He sat on the bed, pulling the kitten into his lap, scratching its ears. He looked up to Oliver, who was learning against the doorframe.

"Y'got me a kitten?"

Oliver nodded.

"You _hate_ pets."

Oliver shrugged. "I'll live. I have to admit, she's cute. And it's about time you get another cat."

Kyle smiled, looking down at the fuzzy kitten in his lap. She nipped at his fingers, grabbing at his hand with her little paw. Oliver went to sit beside him.

"I got her from the humane society. Give a cat a chance. And all that." He scratched his neck uncomfortably.

Kyle nodded, smiling. He turned to Oliver. "Thank you."

They leaned in for a kiss, Oliver's lips soft against his. Kyle let go of the kitten to touch Oliver's neck, pulling him in closer...

"Meow!"

They both pulled away, startled, staring down at the kitten, whose cry sounded more like a small yip. The crying continued until Kyle reached down to pet her.

Oliver winced. "You think we could have one cat, just once, that actually sounded like a cat?"

He rolled his eyes. "What're you going to name this one?"

Kyle stared down at the kitten. He had named Jasper after the sound of his cry. So why not this one?

He smiled. "Fox. I'm going t' name her Fox."

The kitten purred.


End file.
